


Filler Comic: Shanks' Rant

by Kereea



Series: ASL In Red [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Scene, Gen, filler comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun filler scene abut how Shanks would have reacted post Marinford if Ace hadn't been injured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filler Comic: Shanks' Rant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry "Fun on Fishman Island" is taking so long. Have a comic of this alternate scene I wrote spoofing Big Hero Six before realizing it didn't fit the story and had to cut it.

 

Also, because I ran out of page:

**Shanks** : I mean I just don't know where you'd ever have gotten the idea to do something crazy like that!

**Benn** : Here, let me get you a mirror...


End file.
